True Colours: Seeing You
by Wild-Roze
Summary: Sequel to True Colours:: Two years after she walked out of his life, Kai hears the name Hael Kinyonova on a news report. Will he be able to win her back, or will Tala once again get in the way? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**_Wild-Roze: Oooooooookay then. Well, I hope u all like this fic as much as you did True Colours. It will probably be crap, but there you go. And it has taken ages to put up, cos now that school is out I've been busy going to beach parties, having sleepovers, going out spending money, working, sunbathing, taking dog for a walk.....and also I couldn't be bothered. Lol, so sue me. Anyway, and also, from September till umm.... Pretty much this time next year updating is gonna be slow, it will be my final yr at skool before sixthform, and that means GCSE's for those of u :: Growls:: who dnt have GCSE's they are the exams that pretty much shape your future, so im going to be working hard for them. So anyway, that is an apology in advance, okies, well I'll start writing.  
  
::Glares at Link of the Hylians:: And YOU! You have turned my readers against me!! How could u! they like ur ending to true colours better than mine! Lol, buuuutt, if I had that ending I wouldn't be able to write the sequel now would I hmmm? Anyway, I'll forgive u. On with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, but I do own this plot and all of my OC's.  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:_**  
  
**_True Colours: Seeing You  
_**  
How long had it been now? Two years....two years of sitting in a classroom wanting to see her walk through the door. Two years of regretting, two years of guilt. Kai had finished school eight months ago, and he had travelled out to Russia to see his grandfather on 'urgent business'. Voltaire had handed the Biovault Corporation over to Kai, he claimed to be getting too old, so now, the young almost-twenty-year-old president of the company spent all his time trying to keep Biovault one step ahead of all the other science facilities and companies that were researching beyblades.  
  
He had put up with his 'friend' Tala for the rest of his time at school, and hadn't said anything when his grandfather offered Tala the position of vice president. However, he had been relieved when the red head had refused, saying that he wasn't ready to settle into a permanent job like that. Kai hadn't seen him since, which he was glad of. Now would be the perfect time to find .... Her and make amends, now that Tala was out of the picture and he was out of school he could tell her the truth and not worry about his reputation being damaged. But, there was one problem; he had no idea where she was...  
  
**_!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:_  
**  
_..Psht..._  
  
'here we can see the fine art work on this roman vase, valued at around..'  
  
_..Psht..._  
  
'and Hanson is safe at third! Bowler steps up to the plate..'  
  
_..Psht..._  
  
Monday, Kai was exceedingly bored, he was starting to realise why his grandfather went in for the whole taking over the world thing, there was just nothing to do in the Biovault abbey. The Russian sky outside was clouded over with clouds which in all probability would yield to a storm later that night. He lay sprawled lazily on his sofa, situated in his own private quarters, flicking idly through the television channels.  
  
'the mother lion will now nurture her cubs until they are old enough to..'  
  
_..Psht..._  
  
' doctors are finally convinced that they are ready to proceed with the first whole eye transplant, Hael Kinyonova..'  
  
Kai froze, and turned the volume up, his heart pounding in his ears at the very sound of her name, listening intently to the news report.  
  
'Hael Kinyonova was born blind, with no retinas or optic nerves in either of her eyes. She has volunteered to have the operation, she has been warned that there are risks because this has never before been done, but if it is successful then in will mean a breakthrough in medical science. To gain sufficient funding for the treatment a foundation has been erected which is to be called the 'Kinyonova Fund'. The operation is to take place in Hael's home town of Moscow in Russia. If you wish to donate to this charity, the telephone number is being shown now on the screen.'  
  
Kai's mind was blank.... She was in Moscow? It was the first time he had heard anything about her or her whereabouts. He managed to snap himself out of his daze just quickly enough to write down the number.  
  
If she was in Moscow as well, that meant it would be easy enough to find her, he could have her in his arms by tonight if he wanted to. He almost radioed Spencer, but paused... could he really do that?  
  
After what he had said to her...  
  
"You really are stupid!" Kai interrupted, unable to stand the fact that every word she spoke was correct. The grey eyes locked with his, and it surprised him, they were boring into his own. She had never looked at him so clearly, normally her vision would look somewhere over his shoulder..... but now, it was like she was looking at his soul. He could see every emotion she was feeling, and it crushed his heart to see what she felt at his next words.  
  
"I. Hate. You."  
  
.... No  
  
Kai sat up, and instead of grabbing the radio, he picked up the phone and quickly dialed the number.  
  
"Hello, Kinyonova Fund, how much would you like to donate?" A familiar feminine voice asked him, Kai couldn't place exactly where he had heard it before.  
  
"How much more money do you need for the operation to go ahead?" he asked.  
  
"Uhh, let me just find out for you." She said. Kai waited, he could hear a few voices yelling, and a few moments later the woman's voice sounded in his ear again.  
  
"well, we're still a way off our mark, for the operation to go ahead, we need to raise two hundred thousand dollars." She said with a slightly resigned sigh.  
  
"Alright then, I'll donate that much." Kai said.  
  
There was a surprised spluttering sound as the woman struggled to find words.  
  
"A-are you s-sure? I mean, two hundred thousand dollars..."  
  
"Yes, I'm quite sure. I'll bring the money in cash, where do you want me to come?"  
  
There was no reply for a second, Kai frowned, wondering if the phone had died, but the quiet sounds of sobbing told him it had not. He was about to ask what was wrong when she interrupted him.  
  
"Thank you so much, because of you... my baby is going to be able to see!" she said.  
  
Kai blinked in surprise...  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Hael is my daughter, thank you so much, you can drop off the money at hospital just off the square in the centre of Moscow, do you know the one I mean?"  
  
"Yes." He was talking to her mother.....  
  
"Please, you must speak with her!" She said. Before Kai could say anything else he heard a new voice take the place of the other, one he knew very well.  
  
"Hello?" She said.  
  
Kai's throat was dry.... Hael was talking to him!  
  
"... Hi." He managed after a pause, dropping his voice a decibel or two so she wouldn't recognize him.  
  
"Please, what's your name, I have so much to thank you for." She said.  
  
Kai panicked, he needed to get off the phone before he gave himself away, the idea of merely telling her who it was made him feel sick to his stomach. So, he said the first name that sprang to mind.  
  
"Tala Valkov." He muttered quickly, then slammed down the receiver.  
  
**_!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!!:_**  
  
"Well sweetie what's his name?" Hael's mother asked her as she gently placed the phone back on the hook.  
  
The sightless nineteen year old barely heard her mother. Tala?! Why would he donate the money, she was instantly skeptical at the whole thought, but why would anyone give a false name? And that name to be exact. She had never had that much real contact with Tala, most of her time had been spent with Kai.  
  
Kai.....  
  
The mere memories of him were enough to bring a painful stabbing sensation into her breast. She had been so sure that he felt something for her, so sure that he would forego his pride and let her into his heart.  
  
"Sweetheart?"  
  
"I didn't get a name, the line went dead." She said with half a smile. "Mother, don't get your hopes up, it was probably just a crank call, I'll be quite surprised if the money shows up." She said.  
  
"Well he sounded like a gentleman to me, I think he was telling the truth." She said.  
  
"Hmm." Hael muttered absently.  
  
After a moment her mother sighed and gently laid a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You're thinking about that boy again aren't you darling?" she said knowingly.  
  
"Uhh, no, of course not. Why would I think about Kai? I was just wondering of the operation will be successful.... I'll actually be able to see." She said, turning away so her mother wouldn't see the slight flush that had entered her cheeks.  
  
But her mother was right..... Hael had never been able to stop thinking of him. She had thought that when they moved back to Russia it would have been easier to forget him, but how wrong she was. Everyday, she imagined what it may be like to be able to wake up, curled in his arms, to be able to open her eyes and see his face. A face that she knew would be so handsome...  
  
Perhaps, once she could see, she could seek him out, just so she could have one glimpse of him, just to know if he looked as stunning as he felt.  
  
_**!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:  
  
Wild-Roze: Alrighty then. So Kai, though he doesn't know it has gone and done something rather dumb, so Hael thinks its Tala donating the money.... But where abouts IS Tala. Will the operation go ahead as planned? If it does, is she ever gonna meet up with Kai again? Okies, well sorry it was so short and stuff. Oh and....  
  
If u didn't like my ending for the last fic, which I know a lot of ppl didn't ;) Link of the Hylians has written an alternate ending where pride wins, just to spite me and make me look mean ::Glares:: But, its very good, its on my fav list so I suggest u read it. Well, review !**_


	2. Chapter 2 YES AN UPDATE !

**Author starts tiptoeing away from behind a bush**

**Reader: THERE SHE IS!**

**author runs for her life**

**Author: Wait, I have a chapter!**

**Readers stop**

**Reader: Don't let her fool you!**

**Author: No no no, I really do. I know its been so long since I updated this but.. Points to previous chapter I DID give a warning that updating would be slow… even I didn't realise THIS slow. Please, you gotta give me a chance!**

**Reader: If this chapter is crap, we will tear you limb from limb and BBQ you!**

**Author gulps, and readers sit in a circle**

**Author: Ok, here we go….**

* * *

Slowly the young man stood and got out of the car, he looked up at the large building that was the hospital, just off Moscow Square. In his hand he held a briefcase, containing the only thing he felt he could do to redeem himself. He started forward. 

"Kai! Is that you! I can't believe this!"

The sudden voice startled him, but he was careful not to show it. He turned, and his face registered only shock when he saw who it was. Possibly the last person he wanted to see right now.

Tala stood there. The tall red head had not changed much, tall, and muscular, his dazzling blue eyes still steely and hard.

"Tala," Kai said, it was the first time he had spoken to him in years, the first time he had seen him. "What are you doing here?" He asked as the two of them walked towards the hospital.

"I have diabetes, I was only diagnosed three years ago, I couldn't believe it, so I come here to get my shots of Insulin." He said, "How about you Kai?"

"I- I'm just here in business." He muttered.

Tala smirked. "Ever mysterious Kai. So are you at the Biovault Abbey now? I guess you're the man in charge."

Kai nodded. They talked small talk about bitbeasts, and the current research on blades until they reached the marble topped reception.

Kai placed the briefcase before the receptionist, not saying a word.

"My name is Tala Valkov, I'm here to pick up my.."

"Mr. Valkov!" The young nurse said, she beamed and stood up, shaking his hand fiercely. "Sir, I would just like to be the first to say Thank you!"

Kai silently turned to leave.

"What, do you think You are doing here?" Said another voice. Kai stopped, Dane stood in the doorway before him, blocking his exit.

The man was still huge, tall and very strong. He scowled at Kai, recognising the boy who had mercilessly left his blind sister in the mines. A little way behind Dane stood a pretty looking brunette woman, a small child, not much more than 13 months on her hip.

"I asked you a question!" he snarled.

"Your family I assume?" Kai asked, nodding in the direction of the mother and daughter.

"That's nothing to do with you." Dane said.

"And its nothing to do with you, what the President of Biovault is doing here. So I suggest you move aside, or you'll be in jail until your daughters wedding day!" he hissed, and pushed past.

When Kai stepped outside, he paused, and breathed deeply. He offered up a silent prayer of thanks to whatever deity had kept Hael from turning up too. Tala was no doubt confused, but it didn't matter, he had repaid his debt, even if she never knew it was him who gave in the money, not Tala.

* * *

It was a few days later, Kai had been watching the news like a hawk to find any mention of his donation, or the upcoming operation. Finally something was mentioned. 

"The Kinyonova Fund has reached their donation mark faster than they could ever have wished for, after a stunning donation from a man who wishes to remain anonymous." That made Kai frown, he had said nothing about keeping the name quiet…. Surely Tala couldn't be…. "Hael has expressed her delight and excitement at the mere thought of being able to see again, she says that for all her life she has only been able to guess at the true colours of the world, and that with her vision returned, she will be able to see them for what they truly are. The operation will be a very long and difficult process for Miss. Kinyonova, as she will be under the affects of anaesthetic for at least 14 hours. The Surgeons are sure that they have the correct technique but Hael is aware that there is much that could go wrong with this first-time try, but she has told us that there is so much that she could gain, but nothing for her to loose. The operation will need to be carried out in a different hospital to the one which Miss. Kinyonova is currently occupying, as the operation theatre is not substantial enough. The authorities are currently reviewing all possible venues"

Kai thought carefully about that last sentence. His laboratories were the most advanced in the world. The surgeons could carry out the procedure here quite easily. But for him it was not just a matter of offering his facilities to the hospital, it was a matter of having her in this very building. He closed his eyes, and lost himself in these confusing thoughts and emotions that had not surfaced since the day she walked away.

Suddenly the telephone rang. He was jolted from his reverie and picked it up.

"What!" He snapped, angry at being disturbed.

"Mr. Hiwitari, there is a woman here who wishes to speak with you, she says her name is Mrs. Kinyonova…. Does that mean anything to you sir?" His head of security asked.

Kai paused…. Her mother was here? Why?

"Show her in." He murmured and dropped the phone back on its hook, he walked to his desk and slid into his chair, reviewing over some financial forms as he waited.

It wasn't long before the woman was shown it. She looked the same as Kai remembered her, her hair tied roughly away from her face a red bandana around her brow, keeping strands from her face. She wore old jeans and a shirt that was too big for her, her forearms exposed by the rolled-up sleeves, always ready for work.

She eyed him up, this handsome boy who had 'dated' hr daughter had now become a stunningly gorgeous young man. The doors were closed behind her.

"Take a seat Mrs. Kinyonova." Kai said quietly, lowering his eyes back to his work, which he slid into a file.

She silently sat down, making not attempt to disguise the look of hate on her face. She had told herself that she was not going to act this way, she was here to beg a favour of him, not to give him a piece of her mind. She had had such high hopes that Hael and this boy would be together, and that her daughter would be happy. But, of course, her hopes, and her child's heart had been crushed the moment the rocks had caved in upon her.

She cleared her throat, determined to be professional. She forced a tight smile onto her care worn face.

"Mr. Hiwitari, you probably have no recollection of me but,"

"I remember who you are." He said, closing his eyes and rubbing his eye lids. Why was she here? Did she not realise how hard it was to think of Hael within the same country as him? Coming face to face with her mother was incredibly hard.

She pursed her lips, she did not want to be interrupted, she didn't want to be given too many chances to fly off the handle, because she just might take them.

"Well then Mr. Hiwitari, I wish to rent your laboratories from you for a while. You see I represent the doctors and surgeons down at the hospital who wish to carry out an incredibly difficult and complex operation. Their facilities lack what is needed for the procedure, whereas yours are vastly advanced. You will be paid handsomely, and none of your staff will be needed." She said, hoping for an answer quickly so that she could leave.

Kai's heart was pounding. Hael's mother wanted to do the operation here! How could he say no? After what he had done…..

:Master, I thought you said you had repaid your debt…:

"Shut up…" Kai muttered.

"Excuse me?" Asked the woman, shocked. He blinked and glanced up at her.

"I'm sorry," he coughed, "might I know what this procedure is?"

Although she bristled, she contained herself.

"A long and complex operation which in theory will result in being able to give vision to the blind. I'm sure you can guess who the patient is." She barely hissed.

Kai lowered his eyes again.

"Very well."

The woman blinked, honestly surprised, but she could not stop the smile of relief, however she was able to wipe it from her face quickly.

"Thank you Mr. Hiwitari, your payment will be…"

"Nothing." He said standing.

"What?" She asked.

"You will be paying me no money, I do not need bribing to keep away from her, she won't even know I am here. Now leave, my best laboratory and theatre will be ready by the end of the week." He said, opening the door for her.

Slowly she stood, as she passed him she paused and opened her mouth to say something.

"….. Thank you… Kai." She murmured, and then whisked past.

She had no intention of telling her daughter who the proprietor of the lab was, she did not want Hael to even suspect. She was reluctant about having the operation on the property of the man who had almost killed her, but despite this her heart was light.

Kai sight and fell onto his bed. So it was done, not only had he funded this operation, but, it would be held under his own roof. His mind briefly settled with confusion on the subject of Tala wanting to remain anonymous….. but before he could give it any thought, he fell into a slumber.

* * *

**WR: Hah, alright guys, I know I am a total stranger to you, but I am only a few weeks away from the start of my GCSE's BIG exams….. I wont be able to update for a while, and I know that is appalling seeing as this update has taken about half a year to get through to you. Anyway, sorry again about the wait. ducks vegetables**


	3. Chapter 3

WR: Hmm, only now do I realise… just.. how BADLY that last chapter was written, so I grovel and apologise for its crappyness, but during my two weeks in turkey, followed by my week in spain, from which I returned today, I have been giving a lot of thought into this fic and have come up with some good ideas. So.. without further stalling, I shall sit at my computer, and I shall write…

* * *

Over the course of the next few days, Kai did nothing. He couldn't. His mind, whenever it was forced to apply itself to something, drifted within two minutes to the coming Saturday, when the Kinyonova family would be moving into the apartments in the South Wing of the Biovault HQ. Yet he was exhausted. A queasy feeling of dread, apprehension, and .. and an emotion he could not put a label on. It made him feel ill, he thought briefly of getting himself checked out at a medical centre when this feeling mounted on him, surely it could not all be because of this one woman. This one woman who… who had occupied his mind, since the moment she had left him.

The morning she was due to arrive Kai found himself pacing his office at five o'clock in the morning. This was stupid! The sickness within him had changed now, this emotion he was very, very familiar with; rage. Why was he so wound up about her! She was nothing special, a blind girl having an operation, that was all. The abbey was so massive, that he hadn't ever even seen half of his staff. He would not have to have any contact with her whatsoever. He breathed deeply, closing his eyes momentarily. He felt drained, every iota of his persona, since Mrs. Kinyonova had left after their brief meeting had been taken up each day with the same thoughts:

_She's coming in 5 days, she's coming in 4 days, she's coming in 3 days._

She walked brusquely to his desk, sat, and drew out the bottle of scotch from the second draw, along with a glass tumbler. Pouring himself a shot, he leaned back and let the fiery liquid burn on his tongue for a second before swallowing. He allowed his eyes to slid shut, the exhaustion of the last five days rolling upon him like a wave.

When he next opened his eyes, he had to wince as the pale Russian sun gleamed bleakly through the vast glass windows of his office. Groaning in pain he hauled himself from the chair and stretched out his cramped spine. He stood in a crumpled white shirt and black suit trousers from yesterday, he felt filthy and like something had died in his mouth, he glared accusingly at the bottle of scotch. He let his eyes drift out of the window, and he froze.

There were four ambulances, a television van, complete with a crew and a reporter, and about five cars parked outside the entrance to the abbey. His brow creased in confusion. What was happening? Had something gone wrong with his facilities? Had some of his staff come to harm? Surely he would have been informed…

Then it clicked into place, as quickly forgotten things so often do early in the morning.

She was here.

Sure enough, he felt himself automatically draw back a little when the door of the nearest car opened. First came the head, wound in a red bandana, and the work worn hands of Mrs. Kinyonova as she pulled herself from the seat, she then turned and aided her daughter from the car.

He felt the air catch in his throat. Her hair had grown longer, it was held from her face today in a slightly severe looking ponytail at the back of her neck, her pale eyes stared somewhere in the region of her mothers right hand as the two spoke. She wore a plain khaki vest top and jeans, her face was un made and if Kai had seen her in the street he doubted he would even notice her, for she would be so below his attention. But… seeing her now… she could not look more beautiful to him if she had appeared as she had the night he left her in the mines. Then…

_Tala_ stepped out of the car.

Kai's eyes instantly turned cold, and he felt like someone had thrown a bucket of water in his face.. or at least he assumed it did, as no one had ever done that to him before. What was Tala doing here at all? And why had he just put a hand on Hael's shoulder and spoken unheard words to her, in what could only be called an affectionate way? If Kai had known no better he would have thought they were a couple.

The icy blue eyes flickered towards the window, cold, and triumphant.

Out of another car came Dane, followed by his young wife, his daughter was held against him under one of his arms. The broad man eyed the complex with an expression which made him look like he had a foul odour in his nose. He clearly knew very well who ran this place, and didn't like it. His mother gave him a warning glare, clearly telling him not to spill it to his sister.

Kai barely took the rest in though, his eyes were still on the pair below… Tala's hand had now moved to her hip.

* * *

"So Hael, tell us, now that you are at the Biovault Abbey, what are your feelings now that you are on the last leg of your quest to regain your vision?" The reporter asked Hael.

The young woman inhaled deeply then replied.

"Well, I'm not really sure. Whatever happens to me while I am here, I just feel that… good or bad… it will affect my entire life." She said.

"This operation, if it is a success could mean a breakthrough for medical science, what are your views on being the guinea-pig in this situation?" She asked again in a clipped voice.

Hael laughed. "Well I volunteered for it, so its not like I'm being forced into anything I don't want to do." She said.

The interview continued, and Tala watched from the elbow of the camera man. His eyes traced delicately over her form, he took in ever curve, ever fluctuation of her body. He then raised his gaze to her face. Her hair was dull, brushed and neat.. but dull, even in this light, she wore no make-up and the circles under her eyes from doing interviews, and answering telephones were clearly visible, and of course her eyes revolted him. He couldn't look at them, so he returned to inspecting her body. What a shame she was such a … Tala didn't even know what to call her. She was the type of person who represented everything he hated….

No… the only person he really hated was Kai.. he always had, even in their school years together, he had always quietly resented the bluenette, and he knew. He knew, that Kai was infatuated with this girl, this one person. That, was why he was doing this. He wanted to take the one thing from Kai that he knew he wanted more than anything else. How good it had been to see Kai watching from that window. What a fool!

When Tala had first been thanked for his generous donation to the Kinyonova fund, he had been confused and about to deny it, to call back Kai and ask what was going on. But the man had already left the hospital, leaving Tala to meet Dane for the first time. Of course, he would not deny giving the donation in front of that brute of a man. As soon as the two had been introduced, Dane had clapped Tala on the back and practically welcomed him into the family.

It was then that he knew. He knew that Kai was in love with her, he may deny it, but why else would he have given such a large sum of money under a false name. It was perfect! It had been a simple step to convince Hael's mother that the Biovault Abbey was the ideal place for the operation, he knew Kai would not refuse. He hadn't even accepted any money for the rental of his facilities. When he had first seen Hael, they had talked curtly to each other, at first, but soon Tala managed to convince her that he had given the donation to amend his past cruelties to her, and told her that she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

Hael was, of course, unused to compliments, and so it was a simple task for Tala to charm her. Within four days he had gotten her to the stage where she was happily to shyly hold his hand. Her family encouraged her, they were taken with this generous young man who had given her a brighter future, and was clearly interested in sharing it with her.

Tala smiled disarmingly as the camera then turned on him.

"Now Tala, you have not only made this possible, but you have accompanied the patient to the Abbey, it is common knowledge that you spend much of your childhood in this place, but is it safe to assume there is something other than nostalgia bringing you here?" Asked the reporter, directing a microphone at his lips.

"Heh, it is nice to see the old place again, but- " Here he purposefully glanced for Hael, for a little longer than was needed, "I must say, that Miss. Kinyonova has certainly captured more than my interest." He said smoothly. The camera swung back to the blind woman, in time to see her blush furiously, and smile.

* * *

Kai growled and flicked off the television. How dare he! He felt like such a fool, he was watching what was being filmed in his own home! His fury had climaxed when he saw Tala act that way. How _dare_ he!

Why had he said Tala's name! Anything else… he stood and threw the remote furiously across the room. He knew he was acting like a child having a tantrum, but he didn't care, he wanted to break something. He felt a surge of satisfaction as his arm swept am expensive vase from a chest of draws, he watched as the pieces of china exploded outwards and covered his gleaming shoes in flecks of enamel and dust. If only Tala could be gotten rid of so easily. He had not left his office that day. He had had countless forms, loans, bills and other such things to deal with. He had not done them, but the intention had been there… how could he work, when Tala's hand was on her hip, instead of his own!

He sighed, the coming months would be long, she would be here for a long time, things had to be organised, insurance and such, she would then need to heal afterwards, and would be remaining in the abbey until the outcome had become apparent, both so that she could be close to top class equipment if anything suddenly went wrong, or if she got an infection, and also so the news and documentaries could track the progress easily.

He turned, and slowly unbuttoned his shirt and trousers, till he had stripped off, after a swift shower the young man tumbled into bed and let tiredness wash over him.

* * *

WR: Short I know… but… I don't care! Whaddaya think? 


	4. Chapter 4

Wild-Roze: Aaaaand chapter 4. Thanks for all the reviews so far guys, I know that most of the time sequels aint half as popular as the original fic, im just glad so many of u seem to still like this Enjoy!

* * *

Hael breathed deeply and tensed her body. She drew upon her energy and focused it on the task at hand. She heard the count down, and let her eye lids slide shut, not that it made a difference. Now! She wrenched back with her hand, part of her consciousness was fed into the palm sized blade that slammed into the dish and shot around the rim. Her brother's blade sat poised in the centre.

"Been practicing much Silver?" He asked her.

She shrugged.

"Now and then, it's the only thing that distracts me from all those damned TV cameras." She indicated in the direction of the camera crew that filmed even now.

The two blades came together, Hael felt them grind, sending off sparks. But there was a second reason for her blading which no one knew of. It was the thing that kept her slogging forward in her desperate attempt to see. For when she called forth her bitbeast something happened to her…. She was so in tune with the gigantic bat, that sometimes she could see through its eyes. Of course, there was still no colour, just grey fuzzy shapes that very rarely came into focus. But to her, who's life was lived in darkness, it was the most heart wrenchingly beautiful thing she could wish for…

Not only had blading helped her determination to remain constant, but it had also increased her skills. She had not battled her brother for almost a year now, he rarely had time any more, what with his wife Michelle and little Kim to take care of. But Hael had never had to worry about beyblading getting in the way of a relationship… well, until now.

She knew Tala was standing watching. At first she had been cold to him, she had always suspected that he was the one behind what had happened to her, but then, she had never really spoken to him, it had all been about Kai. She was surprised to discover that truly it had been him donating the money, not a prankster, but still her heart had remained sceptical. Then of course, he started acting….. kindly, he complimented her, he was gentle and kind to her. There didn't seem to be anything malicious in him.

It was wonderful and heartbreaking at the same time, knowing that Tala was willing to love her, and yet also knowing that if this was the case, the Kai really had meant what he had said, that it really was him, that he had never been willing to love her.

She was drawn back into the game when she felt how close her blade was to the edge. Now was the time.

"Ciegue…" She breathed, summoning forth her dear friend. The bronze bat erupted from the bit, and instantly Hael's eyes seemed to open to a new world; hazy greys and blacks, dull and boring, but to her, so… beautiful. Her gaze swept around, the bulk of her brother swam in and out of focus and warmed her heart, she could see his heart beating, forcing blood around his veins, beads of perspiration formed on his forehead at the extra effort of fighting a blade infused with such a powerful spirit.

A little behind him stood Michelle, Kimmy's tiny hand grasped gently in her's. Hael smiled fondly at her small niece… then from the corner of her eye she saw the rearing wall of the Biovault building, part of it, which shone brighter must be a window, and she narrowed her eyes as she saw figure standing there… but it was too blurry to see who it might be.

Then, one more figure came to her notice. Tall and slender…. Then it came into clear view, as she turned her full attention on discovering who this person could be. She gasped, the man was handsome, his eyes so sharp and clear, his face angled and hard. His arms were crossed across his narrow chest…. Tala.

Hael almost lost her focus entirely. The figure blurred as she felt a phenomenal force collide with her. Her brother's blade battled more and more furiously. She struggled to pick up her lined of concentration again… but the grey shaped flickered… then vanished.

She found herself on her knees breathing heavily, Ciegue on the ground beside her. She heard and recognised Tala's foot fall as he came to her side and slowly helped her up.

"Your getting better Silver." Dane she retrieving his own blade, "you just need to concentrate more."

She smiled to herself, she already knew that much, but during battles, somehow her mind seemed to always wander. What did it matter anyway?

Tala passed Ciegue to her, silently. It was incredible to watch her battle. When he fought it needed every once of concentration he had, he needed to watch his blade like a hawk, how she managed to do it going only by ear he did not know.

They had been here almost a week now, and as yet Kai had remained out of the way, not even Tala had spoken to him. However, the red head had noticed the man often watching, like he was even now from that high window. He smirked cruelly to himself, how gratifying it felt to hold in his arms the thing that Kai wanted more than anything.

He cast an icy glance at the window, but could see no one there. It didn't matter.

* * *

Kai glared at the empty bottle of scotch, normally a bottle like this would last him a couple of years seeing as he very rarely drank, but this week he had finished it in record time. He knew that Tala had no interest in Hael, none at all. Knowing that just made him even more furious, how could she be so… blind!

He glared at the empty glass in his hand, as if his hate filled eyes would somehow replenish its contents….. He did not hear the door to his office open quietly, and threw the glass across the room, watching it shatter on the wall. When he spun around his eyes meeting with those of Mrs. Kinyonova.

He paused, she looked from him, to the empty bottle, to the shattered glass.

Perfect!

"I have clearly come to see you at a bad time…" She muttered, turning to leave.

"No, no you haven't come at a bad time." He cut in, striding over to her and closing the door before she could leave. "You want to see me about something?" He asked.

"Well, it wasn't anything important." She said, "Just really to thank you properly for doing this, and also… well, as you are aware of today is Friday, and my daughter will go under the knife tomorrow. We were hoping on throwing her a sort of.. good luck party, I came to ask if that would be ok. We wanted to invite all her old friends, and I was also wanting to know if you would like to come too…." She trailed off not meeting his eyes, he had looked up at her sharply.

"I thought that we agreed, Mrs. Kinyonova, that she would not even know that I am here…" He said.

"Well," She began, raising her hands as if in defence. "I never actually said that, but I won't lie by saying this is easy for me…. I have seen you, you know, I have seen you, you have watched her since she arrived. I don't know why, and I don't know exactly what it was that happened on that night… but…" Here she drew a deep breath, and sighed before she continued. "I do know that she… she loved you, and that, she has not stopped thinking of you."

Kai blinked. Now that couldn't be true…

"I…" he started, but then realised he had no words to follow.

Mrs. Kinyonova was inspecting his face closely, trying to discern his emotions… he instantly allowed his mask to slide into place, hiding all his feelings.

"You may have this party for her." He muttered, opening the door for her. She did not move.

"And you will come?" She asked.

Kai merely grunted in response, and ushered her out.

* * *

"Hael!"

She would know that voice anywhere.

"Mariah!" Yelled the bronze haired Russian, flinging her arms around the pink haired woman.

"Don't you forget about us!" Emily's shrill voice reminded, joining the hug.

The two were accompanied by Max, and Ray who each took their turn to embrace Hael. Max held her a little longer, lifting her off the ground slightly.

"I can't believe you guys are here!" She gasped at last.

"Your mum called us! You must have realised we wouldn't miss out on the chance to wish you good luck, your life changes tomorrow!" Ray said, feigning hurt.

Hael led them in. A large ball room in the complex had been set up with a few round tables. Here and there members of Hael's family, along with a few other friends she had made sat here and there. Whoever owned this place was generous to allow them to hold this kind of function. But, she guessed as it was all being filmed by the camera crews it was all good publicity.

Her and the other four sat down at a table where she settled beside Tala. He smiled disarmingly at the people who he had once bullied at school, however his eyes remained narrowed. None of them returned the smile, and Mariah scowled out right. Out of a choice between Kai and Tala, they had all been far happier when she had been involved with Kai, even if that did turn out to be a scam. They had always thought that Tala had been the far more vicious, and spiteful one out of the pair. None of them liked what her friend had gotten into here, but what could they say? He was the one who had made the operation possible. It must be hard for her being here too, everyone knew that Kai owned this place.

"Hael, its been so long since we have had a girl's chat." Mariah said, "how bout you me and Emily go find a quiet corner to gossip in?" She said.

To her relief the two of them agreed and they were able to wander off to a small table. Mariah got straight to the point.

"Hael, are you sure your ok? You know, with Tala, I mean…."

"Well why wouldn't I be?" She asked.

"Oh no reason, apart from that fact that he is the biggest jerk in the world. I even heard that he once raped a girl who used to go to our school…" she said, waving her hands elaborately, despite Hael could not see this.

"Oh you know that for a fact huh?" Emily cut in. "That was only a rumour, but Mariah is just worried about you, we all are. I mean, Tala… He might not have raped someone.. but he does have a kid you know, a little while after you left our school he got a girl pregnant, and refused to pay for an abortion, and then he just left her to it, doesn't give child support or anything." She informed, sliding her glasses up her nose.

Hael knew that Emily would never tell her this unless it was fact, she was never the type to go in for gossip and rumours.

"A.. a kid?" She asked. He had never mentioned it… why would he contribute to her fund, and not pay for his own child? And what kind of a man has a child so young anyway? Not to mention leaving the caring to the mother….

She sighed. But he was different now, wasn't he? He had been nothing but charm to her.

"And I imagine it must be difficult being in the Biovault Abbey too…. I mean, your around the two worst possible men for you, Tala and…" Mariah trailed off, not even wanting to say his name in case it upset her.

"Mariah.. look!" Hissed Emily, pointing at the door.

Kai had just slid, like a shadow, into the room. He spied a deserted table, and ordered for a scotch to be brought to him, then sat and glared moodily around.

"Who? Who is it?" Hael asked.

"Ugh… speak of the devil… its him!" Mariah said, disgust in her voice.

Kai's eyes flickered over to them, they widened seeing the two women glaring at him, with Hael. He quickly looked away and sipped his drink which had arrived.

"Who_is_ it?" Hael hissed.

"Oh like you don't know who we're talking about. Hael, Kai just came in."

* * *

WR: Ohhhhhhhh

Review.


	5. Chapter 5

WR: ok look I have just started 6th form, and it is FAR more work and assignments than last year, especially with the subjects im taking; Biology, psychology, geography and archaeology… so ya, lotsa work, and guess what.. that means rather slow updating… and with the rate I update at anyway that means REALLY SLOW. Anyhoo, enough stalling, here we go, now last time I left you JUST as Kai walked in….

* * *

The glass slipped from her hand, and shattered with a delicate tinkling on the polished wood floors. An inferno raged within her… he was here? Her throat was dry, but she had nothing to quench it with, her hands trembled, and her breath caught in her chest. Her knuckles on her other hand turned white from gripping the table top, and all sound seemed to have been cut off.

Something touched her hand, and with that contact all her senses came rushing back, and the babble of talk surrounded her once again. Emily's cool palm rested on her fist.

"Hael? Are you Ok? You've gone as white as a sheet…"

The Russian took some time to find her tongue, and get her words out.

"Why… why is Kai here?" She gasped out, still in a state of shock.

Mariah chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Well I guess he came down to check that his ball room isn't getting trashed by us having our party." She said.

"_His_ ball room?" She hissed.

"Ya…." Only now did Mariah start to understand that Hael actually had no idea who owned the place. If that was so then her mother had clearly not wanted her to know… "Oh… well." What could she say now?

"Hael, your in the Biovault Abbey, the most advanced scientific complex in the World, Kai is the president, he owns, runs and lives here." Emily said softly. "Your mother probably didn't want you to know so you wouldn't be upset."

"_Upset?_ Emily.. the man left her down there in…"

" I need you to take me to him…" Hael interrupted. Her two friends looked at her as if she was mad. The bronze haired girl was staring pleadingly somewhere over their shoulders, and she looked about ready to cry.

"Hael… you cant be serious, I mean… this is _Kai!"_ Emily breathed.

"I know perfectly well who it is Emily, and I want to speak to him." She said, standing up determinedly. "Now, are either of you two going to take me to his table or am I going alone?" she asked brusquely.

Mariah opened her mouth to reply, but her eyes drifted back over to Kai, there he sat.. the man who had put her beloved friend through so much pain, and for the first time she found herself unable to speak, so she closed her mouth again.

Hael scowled and turned away from them, she headed towards the door, reasoning that Kai was likely to sit around there in order to make a quick escape if necessary. She waked between tables, her fingers dancing over their surfaces so she didn't walk into them. She jumped as an arm slid to her hips, and she cursed herself for not hearing Tala approach.

"Tala," She breathed turning to face him, "I need you to take me to the table where your friend Kai is sitting." She said to him.

Tala sniggered and looked down at the sole inhabitant of the table directly next to them.

"Anything for you." he muttered, and a satisfied smirk lit up his features as he saw Kai's hand tighten marginally around his glass.

Tala gripped Hael's shoulders, turned her around and sat her neatly in a chair beside Kai, and slid into place beside her, making it painfully obvious that his arm was still on her hip.

"Someone here to see you Kai." Tala said, a cold smile on his lips.

Kai bit back a scowl.

"So I see." He muttered and swigged his drink. He had not counted on this, he didn't even know why he had come down here tonight, he had notwanted to have anencounter with her… especially not like this, with Tala here nothing could make it worse. A tornado of emotions roiled within him, and it took all his self control to stop from tearing her from his arms, and pounding him into a bloody mess.

Hael fumbled awkwardly with her hands, and finally seemed to pluck up the confidence to reach out. Her finger tips searched till they found the material of his sleeve, from there she was able to grip his wrist and rest her palm upon his arm.

"Kai, I don't know what to say, its been so long… how have you been?"

A tremor ran through his body at her touch, a touch which he had ached for every day and night, his eyes slid shut for a moment, revelling in it. Then he snapped back to reality, and realised who else was here…

She felt his arm tugged away, and that deep throated growl she remembered so well. But her hand felt cold on the bare table.

"That is none of your concern." He muttered, the cold words were like poison on his tongue.

She frowned and drew her hand back.

"Oh come now Kai," Tala said, his broad smile still on his face, "she only asked you a simple question, surely the President of the Biovault Abbey can answer a pretty face."

Kai glared at him, considering the consequences of hitting him in the middle of that smug face…. In the back ground a song came on and a scattering of people paired up and started twirling… Before he knew what he was doing, he had shoved his chair back, reached down, taken her hand in his and tugged her to her feet. She gasped in surprise, managing to catch her balance before she fell against him.

"We're dancing, now." He muttered, and led her to the cleared space. He glanced back over his shoulder and felt a rumble of satisfaction to see the sour, and infuriated look on Tala's face.

Before he realised it, he found himself in the middle of couples which were twirling slowly, and he stopped and faced her. He breathed deeply… the simple task of putting his hands on her seemed impossible, his body would not respond… He blinked as he felt her hand lead his to her hip, and she slid her other into his own. Without a word they started to turn.. only then did Kai hear the lyrics of this song… and his heart seemed to do a barrel roll…

_You with the sad eyes,  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness, inside you  
Can make you feel so small_

Oh why did it have to be this song? A terrible ache grew inside him, and unconsciously he pulled her closer, his eyes sliding half way shut, all of the pain he had suffered, all the emotions which had torn into him for almost three years, since the first day he had seen her… it was nothing compared to what he had put her through…

_But I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow,_

"Why did you do it Kai?" She murmured, the hand that was on his shoulder slipped around and rested on the back of his neck, her thumb tracing slow circles… Kai didn't answer, he couldn't. Slowly the song drew to a close and he gently let her go, although his hands felt so warm and perfect on her skin.

He paused, looking at her, and opened his mouth…

"I… good luck for tomorrow," he said quietly. He turned his back on her and strode away, he seemed to be able to breathe again, yet the further he got from her, the greater that ache grew…

It seemed a terrible eternity till he was back in his room, and the heat of the scotch burned his throat, he winced at the strong taste and sighed in pleasure as the pain eased slightly. He drank more.. until the room seemed to spin pleasantly before his eyes, he placed the empty bottle on the table, however as he turned he stumbled against it, knocking the glass object to the floor, where it rolled under a desk. This however went unnoticed to him, as he saw someone standing just inside his door.

Tala stepped forward, all pretence of good humor and merriment gone, his blue eyes were steely and cold.

"Kai, what a surprise to find you here…" he muttered.

"What are you talking about.. these are my private quarters, get out!" He snapped back.

"I know Kai… remember, I grew up here, just like you. I was always the better blader, I was always smarter, I was always more ambitious than you… yet. It has been you Kai.. you that has taken everything from me. As we grew, you were always the favorite, you were always more feared. In school, people thought it was me who was your lackey, and you're the one who got all the credit for my brilliant prank to leave that little blind rat in the mines…. And now look at you Kai, you are the one who owns the Biovault Abbey… Do you know where I have been? I have been working… just to pay my rent, I've endured jobs that I never thought someone of my standards would ever have to do… cleaning.. waiting… and sitting at check-outs…." As he spoke, the madness in his eyes glinted, even in his state of inebriation Kai could see it. "…But now, now Kai, I have the one thing that you want…. I have her."

Kai snarled and stepped forward.

"I don't know what your talking about Tala…" He said.

"Don't feed me that bullshit Kai. You loved her in high school, and you're the one who donated that money under my name, you're the one who charged no fee for the use of these facilities, you're the one who has watched her since the first day she arrived here." He paused, and a wicked grin split his face. "I'll tell you this Kai, she's great in bed…"

A sick pleasure flooded him as Kai's head shot up, what a lie….

"The little thing was totally inexperienced when I first met her.. she had no idea how to do things… she was is so terrified of making mistakes that she does anything I tell her. I can see why you were attracted to her Kai, her body is fantastic, and amazingly flexible…"

He got no further, as Kai's fist connected sickeningly with his nose. There was a crunch, and his hand flew to his face, but blood still gushed between his fingers. He chocked back a sob of pain, but it gurgled and died in his mouth which had filled with the metallic tasting fluid too.

"Get out of my quarters Tala… your rather drunk and just walked into a door, you had better get to the infirmary before you harm yourself further." Kai said.

Tala glared at him, furious hate blazing in his blue orbs, he then turned and left. Kai followed him to the door, and watched him stumble down the corridor, dripping blood. He then shut the door quietly and walked to his desk, pressing down on the intercom.

"Send someone up to clean my office, and the corridor which leads down to the infirmary… there was a small accident." He muttered into the speaker.

"Yes sir." His secretary's clipped voice answered.

Kai sighed… Why did he get the feeling that the events of today were just the start of many …

* * *

WR: Well my readers that's it for today… in the next chapter.. she has her operation! WAAAA! Ahem… yeah.. R&R! 


	6. Chapter 6

_**WR: well here we go, I just needed to get the Op chapter out of the way… :D lol my mate read this and told me in made her cry, I'm glad my work has such an effect, anyhoo, away we go.**_

* * *

The next morning, Kai awoke feeling distinctly groggy, his fist aching a little from the force at which it had collided with Tala's face. He swung his legs out of bed, his mind still fogged by sleep, and the mild ache from alcohol. He stepped into the shower, he knew something important was happening today, although he couldn't remember what…

Stepping into the shower he turned on the water, he breathed in sharply as the icy water hit his body, and gradually warmed. He slowly rubbed his fist with his other hand, why had he punched Tala? What was the reason? Why was Tala even _here_? … He was here with Hael.. that was the answer! Hael was here, then what was that important thing, which was happening today?

His heart pounded when he finally remembered. Her operation! Shutting off the water he dashed to check his clock… 9:45am… if that was true she had already been under the knife for almost four hours! He swore furiously, and grabbed his clothes. In bare minutes he was almost flying down the corridors to the medical wing, she would be in the largest operating theatre…

The doors banged open before him as he stepped into the room, a ring of seats faced a large glass panel, which gave a view down into the operation room. The other occupants of the room turned as he came in.

He saw Mrs. Kinyonova, she looked at him steadily for a moment before facing back to watch the scene below. Dane's fury at seeing Kai here was more readable, his huge fist clenched and he scowled sourly. Mariah, Emily, Max and Ray sat a little further away, and barely took notice of him, other than a frown from the pink haired woman. It was Tala's eyes though, which bored hatefully at Kai for the longest. His nose was wrapped in a swathe of bandages and splints, and he sat, dwarfed, beside Dane's huge form.

Stepping forwards, Kai looked for a place to sit.. he spied a seat near the back, not that close to any of the other people of the room, and took up his position there. He looked at his watch… 10am. The operation would continue for at least another 10 hours, and for the first time allowed his eyes to descend to the action below.

There she was… her hair was tied tightly away from her face, and a breathing mask was over her lips. She was limp and still, other than the steady rising and falling of her chest. She wore a simple hospital robe that came to her knee, and spread around her on the metal operating table. Every thing was clean, shining and sterilised, and Kai had to take a moment to admire his facilities… A life support machine bleeped every couple of seconds showing her heart beat, and various drips were attached to her arms.

Kai could not help but wince when he looked at her face. Her eye lids were being held open by tiny metal hooks, allowing the surgeons to work easily. They were working solidly on her right eye, clearly deciding to do one at a time rather than transplant both right away. Various scalpels, and other sharp implements lay in a tin of clear fluid, or at least it had been clear before, now small swirls of blood from the tools skidded around its surface. Slowly a hand moved involuntarily to cover Kai's mouth… her once silvery grey eye, was now empty, the bare socket gaped like a toothless mouth. A doctor was leaning over her, silver objects poking around in the hole, a short trail of new nerves and muscles were being fused into place, and attached to what would be her new eye. Her blind eye lay sadly, and oddly shrivelled-looking in a small dish to the side. Kai winced, this must be hard to watch for her friends and family.

Sure enough, Hael's mother looked like her body was drawing in upon itself, she looked hunched and worried, and alternated between chewing her fingernails nervously, and wringing her hands at her chest, muttering up silent prayers. For the first time Kai felt some real affection for the woman. She loved her daughter fiercely, and clearly hated him marginally less than Dane, Tala or Hael's old friends, why he could not fathom, but she was a kind, and sweet person. She was a lady who had worked hard all her life, to provide for her children, and one of them now lay unconscious below, having her retinas tweaked about. Kai's mother had died when he was very young, he could barely remember her, so he had never really known what it was to love a mother. But as he watched the woman some rows in front of him, he saw her shoulders tremble, and she then let out a wretched sob, just loud enough for him to hear.

For some reason that pulled on some of the stings in Kai's heart. He automatically stood and shifted down the rows until he settled in the seat beside her. Her eyes were shut, but some tears still ran to her chin. Kai raised a hand and rested it on her shoulder. She jumped slightly, as if just becoming aware of him, her eyes opened, and she looked at him for a few moments… then she crumbled, she sobbed again and leaned into his chest, her body shaking. Kai was surprised to say the least, but he awkwardly managed to hug her back, silently offering what comfort he felt he could, as they watched the woman they both loved more than any other fall to the mercy of the surgeons below.

* * *

The first thing she become aware of was pain. Her eyes felt so strange, a dull ache in the back of her lids, which when they twitched slightly felt damp and sticky. Her entire body felt dull and heavy, the aesthetic still gradually wearing off. It took her several minutes to be able to work movement back into her arms, and to gather the strength to raise her fingers to her face. Her touch was incredibly light and gentle, yet she still sent small flashes of pain across her face. Drawing her hands back she settled them at her sides, her upper face was swathed in bandages. She breathed deeply… someone would come soon, and tell her if the operation had been a success.

"Silver…"

She recognised Dane's voice instantly, and fumbled for her brother's hand. His found hers' too, and held it.

"Your awake.. how are you feeling?" he asked, concern evident in his tone.

"Like death warmed up." She replied croakily, realising how dry and sore her throat felt, like she had swallowed a cheese grater.

Dane chuckled and squeezed her hand gently.

"How did it go?" She breathed after a pause.

At first he didn't reply, trying to formulate what to say, in his silence her hand tightened around his and her breathing became ragged, the beginning of sobs…

"Woah there Silver, don't get all up. The truth is the doctors wont know what the result is until you do. The operation theoretically went perfectly, but of course, as this is the first time this operation has been carried out, they wont know. You sight "lessons" are going to start in three days. You'll have half hour bouts of your bandages off and practicing use of your eyes, and gradually they will build them up, until you have complete vision."

Hael sighed, then laughed, relaxing.

"Oh why didn't you just say that instead of getting me worked up then, you silly fool?" She said, smiling. She then heard a door open, and steps approach.

"Hello Hael, I'm your doctor, I was wondering if you could tell me exactly how your eyes are feeling."

Danes hand slid out of hers, and she heard him leave.

"Well, they ache.. and they feel like they are prickling at the back…"

"Good." He said, "That prickling is the stem cells connecting and becoming tissue, and nerve. Your new retinas and optic nerves should work beautifully, just make sure you don't scratch or poke them. If the irritation gets too much for you, then just buzz this button," he pressed the control into her hand, "and one of our staff members will bring you something to help, and in the mean time, you will be taking pain killers every six hours. You don't need to worry about it, our nurses will make sure you get all your medication."

"Doctor, how long do I have to stay in this bed?" She murmured.

"Well, its late, and most of the people staying here to see your recovery have retired to their beds, besides, it will take a while for the anaesthetic to completely wear off, I think you'll be fine to get up and about by tomorrow, someone will bring you breakfast in here, until then, I suggest you get some rest Miss. Kinyonova."

She was already trying to fight back tiredness, and managed a nod before relaxing back into the pillows.

* * *

It must have been hours later, but it seemed like seconds. Hael woke, her eyes were stinging unpleasantly, and her throat was still agonisingly dry. Her hand searched for the control with the button. Swearing to herself, when she couldn't find it, she rolled onto her side, her hand trailing to the floor, fumbling, trying to find it.

She gasped, losing her balance, and toppled over the side. With a quiet yelp of pain as she hit her side, her hand instantly went to her face, to check her bandages… but they were gone… She swore and tried to climb to her feet. Her legs were still unsteady, and so after three tries she resigned to her knees, and slowly managed to make her way across the room, her fingers came into contact with a dresser. It took a lot of her strength to manage to pull herself to her feet. She felt a smooth cool object before her… a mirror.

She knew that opening her eyes was foolish, she knew it was dangerous and could lose her any possibility of ever being able to see… But…

* * *

Kai's eyes flickered open, he cursed himself, he had dozed off. He had come down here a couple of hours ago, he had had to see her. There she had been, sleeping, the bandages obscuring all but her nose and lips. So he had sat in the corridor outside the room, watching her through the glass panels…. But what had woken him? He sat up, rubbing the grogginess from his eyes, and looked into the room. There was the bed.. but it was empty. Springing to his feet he ran to the panels, and his eyes widened. The bandages lay on the floor beside the bed, along with the small remote to call for help. His eyes travelled slowly across the room, and there he saw her….

* * *

Gradually, she cracked her lids open, it was like she had never done it before, the small amount of light from the corridor seemed agonisingly bright… but the mere fact that she could see the light sent bolts of awe through her. It had worked! She opened her eyes fully and saw an image before her, it was incredibly blurry, just a mass of greys, pinks, whites and bronze… of course, she had never before seen any colour and of course didn't know any of their names and so all she could do was gasp at its beauty… she realised what this blurry mass of colour before her was… it was her reflection!

There was a noise behind her, she jumped, someone banged into the room and she felt a hands on her shoulders. She gasped, she felt suddenly dizzy, her senses were throwing her. Her hand went to find the face of her rescuer, as did her blurred eyes.

Kai supported her, without the dresser her legs were still weak, in one of his hands he held the remote, and pressed down on the button. Her slim fingers found his neck, and came up, skimming his face as they once had, and she turned her face to his, and he gasped.

No longer were her eyes slate grey and blank. Though they were red and her face was still a little puffy, not to mention that she had some stitches, which were visible, as well as countless stitches on the backs of her eyes, but the irises… they were sparkling green and complimented her hair beautifully.

Hael's fingers ran across the contours of the blurred face before her, and she knew every one of them, she didn't know it yet, but a blurry mass of dark blue topped a pale, smooth face..

"Kai…"

Before he could say anything, lights came on in the room, and Hael yelled out in pain, squeezing her eyes tightly closed against the brightness. Two nurses came forward, and took her from him, guiding her back to the bed. One picked up the bandages and re-applied them to her eyes, and another pressed a glass of water into her waiting hands.

"You can leave now Mr. Hiwatari." They told him once they had her settled. "Miss. Kinyonova will be fine."

He glared at the young woman.

"You're a nurse from the hospital in Moscow aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes sir I am…" She said, confused.

"Well then, you and your people have already slacked off and allowed her to fall out of bed for one, and unable to call for assistance. I therefore do not trust your judgement of this situation… I'll have some of my personal staff on close watch for the rest of the night." He said scathingly, then turned and left.

Hael listened to him leave… why did it matter to him what kind of job these people did in the way of caring for her? She sighed, and lay back on the pillows, once again in darkness. Sleep slowly stole over her again, but she was filled with hope, that she truly would regain full vision, and that her rash actions tonight hadn't destroyed the delicate nerves which were still healing and forming.

* * *

A week had passed, and Kai had not seen her once, but the image of her, bright green eyes, and the look of slow recognition on her face.. and.. the fact that she was looking directly at him…

Hael's mother, who had taken a slightly warmer countenance towards him since he had comforted her at the operation, had come to him sometimes to update him on Hael's ever improving vision lessons. With word spreading that the operation had been a total success spreading like wild-fire throughout the medical world, there was a report on the news every single day.

Today, Kai sat in his office, Mrs. Kinyonova before him, talking animatedly about Hael's progress.

"Well you see, she has always been able to write normally, and so that has helped her in recognising the characters and she is reading well, at least big letters, her vision isn't good enough to read small print yet but…. But all in good time hmm?"

"Hn.." Replied Kai.

"Why don't you come and see her? I'm sure she would be pleased to see you… Oh you don't know how good it feels to actually say that! For her to actually see you…"

"No thanks.." Kai said standing. "I'm sorry Mrs. Kinyonova, but I have a lot of paper work to do, so…"

"Of course, I'm sorry for taking up your time, but me, my family and Hael's friends are all going out tonight to a restaurant, its all funded by the television programme, please, you must come with us, my daughter will be delighted…."

"You say that Mrs. Kinyonova, but I do not believe you… you know more than anyone what I did… I cant see that she would ever be pleased to meet me again. Besides, your son hates me, and Tala…"

"Tala, he is your friend isn't he?" She asked confused.

His short laugh was enough to tell her no. Kai turned to face the window and sighed, if he were to tell her the truth; that it had been Tala's idea, Tala who had egged him on, and that Tala was only with Hael because Kai was in love with her… Even if she did believe him, it had been Kai who had ultimately led Hael into the mines and left her there.

"I was once what some people might call 'friends' with Tala. But… he has done … well its easier to say that he is the person I hate now above all others." He growled.

She blinked at his back.

"I can tell your not going to tell me why, but from what I've seen of the boy, he's perfectly charming, sweet, and he's very kind to Hael, he…"

"Its an act, your being deceived! Can't you fools see that!" Kai suddenly yelled, turning and slamming both fists on his desk, fury was flooding him, how could they not see that all this was Tala malicious attempts to get at Kai!

Mrs. Kinyonova scowled and stood.

"I am no fool Mr. Hiwatari, why do you think I've been coming to see you? My daughter still pines after you, even after you left her in those mines! I don't know why but I've felt that perhaps you felt something for her, even now…. Anyway, I don't want to disturb you any longer, see you tonight Mr. Hiwatari."

Kai shook with rage as he watched her leave, he opened the draw of his desk… and pulled out a new bottle of scotch.

* * *

_**WR: And that's me done for today, hope u liked….**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_WR: well here u go.. ahh im too good to you people. I really do have better things to do than sit and type in front of my computer, I have an entire biology assignment on carbohydrates to do… so Im not entirely sure why I continue to write about a fictional character, for the benefit for people I don't even know…. Hmm… just count urselves as lucky. on with the writing._**

* * *

Why he had dressed in a tux, why he had descended to the ground floor, and why he had called his driver to take him to the restaurant, "The Moonlight Palm", eluded Kai. He had in fact resolved to stay in, drinking, however his body had different ideas, and stubbornly dressed itself and carried him away. It occurred to him that he needed to see her, he had to see those bright green eyes again which suited her so well.

When he had entered the restaurant, Dane spied him instantly, and his look of utter disgust was clear, Mrs. Kinyonova rested a small hand on her son's shoulder, and smiled knowingly at Kai. Tala of course smirked and turned back to his conversation with Hael.

The first time Hael had seen her mother and brother, she had sobbed openly, they were her family, and having known them all her life, to see them for the first time was so wonderful. Her mother was so careworn and graceful, her brother so handsome and strong. His wife and daughter were perfect too, Michelle and Kimmy had sat with Hael for a long time chatting about life, while the toddler played with her toes. Mariah, Emily, Ray and Max had arrived soon after. They had laughed and cried together for hours. Hael was so fascinated by Mariah's hair, and all of her friends were so beautiful.

However, Tala had been the biggest shock, she hadn't realised it was him till she had heard his voice… his blood red hair, and innocent blue eyes, his appearance was so seductive and attractive, yet somehow, subtly repulsive at the same time. When she looked into his eyes she thought she could see something hidden there… But he was so sweet and kind, that she pushed such ridiculous thoughts away. She had not yet confronted him about his child, she wasn't quite sure how to breech the subject. But tonight he looked handsome indeed, his black jacket hung from his chair, a white shirt tucked loosely into trousers… she looked away from his countenance as someone came into the restaurant, this place was supposed to be reserved for their private function.

Her jaw dropped.

The singularly most gorgeous man she could ever imagine had just entered the room. His hair were two different variations of the colour blue, which she had learnt early on in her visual training, his dark eyes were a rich shade of crimson, it was clear he had a well toned body, his face was hard and chiselled. He had about him an aura of power and strength, which sent chills down her spine. Something within her told her the name of this man, even before she heard Dane hissing it…. Kai.

She couldn't believe it! She had known he was breathtaking when she had felt his features years back, but she had not expected attractiveness on this level! To think… they had dated! Hael blushed and focused her eyes back on Tala, who looked distinctly plain and boring in comparison to the human Adonis which was Kai.

"Kai!" Said Mrs. Kinyonova, smiling, "And here I was thinking you weren't going to accept my invite."

Every pair of eyes turned in shock and surprise to Hael's mother.

Tala could barely contain the growl in his throat. That was the reason why Kai kept in showing up! The foolish old woman was inviting him! His eyes narrowed dangerously, he would have to put a stop to that.

"Mother!" Dane said furiously, "Why invite him of all people! His presence is only going to upset Hael!"

"I don't mind at all." His sister cut in quietly.

Dane didn't seem to be able to think of much else to say, and merely fumed, the soothing hand of Michelle on his leg not doing much to help, as Kai filled an empty seat between Max and Hael.

"Scotch." He muttered to a waiter, before folding his arms and closing his eyes, silently brooding and asking himself why he was here.

Hael felt her body tingle and come alive at his close proximity…. She suddenly realised someone was speaking to her, and shook herself back to reality.

"Uhh, sorry Tala, what was that?" She asked.

The red head frowned slightly and shrugged, quickly smiling.

"Nothing too important, gorgeous. I was merely saying that seeing as two and a half years have passed since Kai left you in those mines, he might finally be able to apologise and put it behind him." He said.

Kai's eyes snapped open, and even Tala was a little taken aback by the sheer force of the hate which emanated from that glare. The table had fallen silent, and the cameras were on him. All eyes were on him, except hers, they stared down at the table top.. but eventually they too turned and met his own eyes.

Kai remained silent… it was this scenario all over again. Pride… or affection… He growled deeply and looked away from her, and stayed silent.

Tala chuckled.

"Well Kai, it looks like I'm going to have to break this uncomfortable silence with some good news, well at least, I hope it will be good news…."

Tala stood and walked around to Hael's other side, so he stood between her and Kai, he knelt and took her hand in his and stared steadily at her.

"Hael… marry me?" His words were met with gasps. A grin lit his face as Hael flushed crimson, and raised a hand to her mouth.

Something within Kai exploded. He stood and with a howl of rage threw himself at Tala. The other man was knocked sideways and sprawled on the floor, and Kai was instantly above him, his fists descending again and again. Blows rained down on Tala's face, chest and stomach, Kai's fury gave him strength, and the recently healed nose was swiftly shattered again. He seemed detached from his own body, and barely felt huge hands grab him from behind, and heave him against a wall. His sensations seemed to return moments before a gigantic punch knocked the wind out of him. He gasped for air, but couldn't seem to get any. He wasn't even aware of who was attacking him, it sure as Hell wasn't Tala. Another fist collided with his face, almost knocking him out, blood filled his mouth and escaped down his chin.

"Dane! Stop! Stop this!"

Her voice was like an elixir to him and soothed his body and soul. The bulk before him backed away and a new figure took its place. Her face came into focus… so beautiful…

"What did you say Kai?" Hael said blinking in surprise.

Only then did Kai realise he had spoken that last thought out loud. Suddenly he reached up to her, resolution in his heart, his hand going around the back of her neck, and he pulled her closer to him.

"You look beautiful Hael… and I'm sorry.. for everything." Then, he slumped and passed out.

Hael's body shook…. And her heart pounded hard… he had spoken so quietly, she could have been mistaken, certainly no one else had heard what he had said. But if she had heard correctly…

"Hael, Tala's alright, but he needs medical attention. Leave that worthless piece of filth here." Dane said, hauling Tala to his feet and supporting him under one arm. Her brother's voice called to her… she stood and turned, about to berate him for speaking about Kai like that.. but then she saw the state of Tala.. and her heart went out to him, his face was a bloody mess. This man had just proposed to her, and needed her support. She suddenly felt angry at Kai, not understanding why he had acted the way he had, and she turned her back on him and went to Tala and helped Dane to aid him from the restaurant.

Mrs. Kinyonova called some of the camera crew to carry Kai back to his car. She shook her head at the young man… her daughter was not the only one who heard what Kai had said. The young man was so full of love, it was such a shame he had no idea how to show it. When Tala had proposed her heart had gone cold, and she did not know why. The red head was nothing but charm… but something about the thought of Hael spending her life with him repulsed her. Kai had to find a way to let Hael know he loved her.

* * *

a week later

Hael sighed and stared at herself in the mirror, something she had never imagined she would be able to do…. Her reflection fascinated her… it was strange, she found herself casting admiring glances at her image whenever she could, admiring and smiling at herself in glasses. Were all girls this vain? She smiled and reached up, loosening her hair and letting it spill around her shoulders, wavy and thick from being tied into its usual bun. Hair half covered her face, and she gave herself a seductive smile, then chuckled quietly at herself. Oh if only she had been like this when she had first met Kai, things could have been very different….

She heard her door close quietly, and turned. Tala stood just inside, and she felt her insides turn unpleasantly. He had asked her to marry him…. Tala had been nothing but sweetness to her, but, she didn't want to marry him, and she hadn't even realised it till the question was posed to her… Tala had asked her more than once to come to his rooms at night, but she had refused each and every time. She didn't want him to be her first lover, at first she thought it was just reluctance, and that it would pass, however,the night he had proposed,she had realised that it would never pass. She would never feel for Tala the way she would for Kai. She closed her eyes, a memory coming to her.. a memory of voices and sounds… the day she had turned around and walked away from Kai…

_Tala smirked, he looked at the bitch before him, he was unsure why he disliked her so much, she must be delusional, did she really think Kai liked her!_

_"Hah, you're insane and ugly!" he sneered at her, "Kai merely played you for a f.."_

_"Shut up!" Hissed Kai, his voice furious…_

She felt his fingers brush over her cheek and her eyes opened again. She saw the handsome red head, and felt repulsed. It was Tala who had spoken with a malicious hate and disgust, and Kai who had silenced him… but that was then.. and this was now… could she really judge someone on their actions almost three years ago? And if the answer was no, then why was she with Tala, and not Kai?

"I've come for my answer, gorgeous…" He murmured, crouching down beside her. "I've given you plenty of time to think..."

Hael stood and walked away from him.

"Tala… why didn't you tell me you had a son?" She asked.

Tala blinked and his smooth skin creased into a slight scowl.

"Who told you about my son?" he breathed.

"Well you _should_ have done, but I heard it from some fiends…" She said, turning to face him, leaning on a window sill.

"It was that Mariah bitch wasn't it…" he snarled.

"Don't speak that way about her, it was right for her to tell me. I can't believe I had to hear it from someone else other than you Tala!" She said, rearing to her friend's defence.

"Look, baby.." he said, smiling disarmingly at her, "I made a mistake back then, I didn't want a kid, I don't even think of him as mine anymore… I don't even know what his name is…"

Hael looked at him in disgust.

"So you disowned a helpless child because of a mistake that _you_ made! Tala, how can you live not even knowing hat your son is called!" She shouted. "You never even helped the mother with his upbringing!"

Tala scowled.

"How I treat my own blood is nothing to do with you!" he snarled back.

Hael paused. There is was, that same maliciousness, that same evil that she had heard…

"It has everything to do with me… now that I know how little you care for your own children, I would be a fool to ever allow you to have anymore, especially by me. I won't ever marry you Tala, and I don't love you, just as you don't love me… Now leave!" She said frostily, pointing at the door.

Tala gaped. She was refusing _him! Him!_ He had been one of the most sought after boys in school, all the very hottest girls had chased him, and now, this ugly little rat had said no to him. The poisonous anger from which he was made boiled up and he stepped forward. He grabbed her by her forearms, and she gasped in pain as his grip tightened.

"_Your_ refusing _me_? For what! _Kai!_ That mother fucker is nothing, a drunken fool who has never loved you, never wanted you! I'm the one who donated that money, I'm the one who has stood by you! have you forgotten who left you in those mines!" He yelled.

"Take your hands off my daughter!" Mrs. Kinyonova stepped through the door, leaving it ajar. In her hand was grasped a video tape and her narrowed eyes were focused on Tala, a brooding hatred was there, and he shrunk from its fury.

He released her almost at once, and opened his mouth to say something.

"Don't you say a word, I'll do all the talking that is necessary." She said, stepping up to the television which stood in the room. "I just paid a very interesting visit to our charming host."

Tala snarled, knowing exactly who she meant.

"Kai had something rather interesting to talk to me about, he told me everything that has happened between both him and my daughter, and him and you Mr. Valkov. At first, I defended you, and didn't believe a word of what he said, but then he showed me this…"

She slid the tape into the recorder, and turned it on. Tala's eyes narrowed, the image which flickered up was clearly a surveillance camera clip. His body turned cold when he realised the room it recorded. It showed Kai's office…

The clearly drunken Kai stumbled against a table, knocking an empty bottle to the floor, just as someone, who was clearly identifiable as Tala entered the room.

"Turn that off now! Its total nonsense!" he shouted.

"I will do no such thing!" Hael's mother replied, stepping in his way. "You will shut up and let my child see just what kind of low filth you are!"

Hael had remained silent, enraptured by the tape…

_"Kai, what a surprise to find you here…" he muttered._

_"What are you talking about.. these are my private quarters, get out!" He snapped back._

_"I know Kai… remember, I grew up here, just like you. I was always the better blader, I was always smarter, I was always more ambitious than you… yet. It has been you Kai.. you that has taken everything from me. As we grew, you were always the favorite, you were always more feared. In school, people thought it was me who was your lackey, and you're the one who got all the credit for my brilliant prank to leave that little blind rat in the mines…. And now look at you Kai, you are the one who owns the Biovault Abbey… Do you know where I have been? I have been working… just to pay my rent, I've endured jobs that I never thought someone of my standards would ever have to do… cleaning.. waiting… and sitting at check-outs…." As he spoke, the madness in his eyes glinted, even in his state of inebriation Kai could see it. "…But now, now Kai, I have the one thing that you want…. I have her."_

_Kai snarled and stepped forward._

_"I don't know what your talking about Tala…" He said._

_"Don't feed me that bullshit Kai. You loved her in high school, and you're the one who donated that money under my name, you're the one who charged no fee for the use of these facilities, you're the one who has watched her since the first day she arrived here." He paused, and a wicked grin split his face. "I'll tell you this Kai, she's great in bed…"The little thing was totally inexperienced when I first met her.. she had no idea how to do things… she was is so terrified of making mistakes that she does anything I tell her. I can see why you were attracted to her Kai, her body is fantastic, and amazingly flexible…"_

_He got no further, as Kai's fist connected sickeningly with his nose..._

Tala watched as Hael slowly turned to face him, and her expression was one which he had never thought he'd see on her face; utter disgust.

"You lied to him… I have never.. would never degrade my body by letting you touch it! You have known that all these years I have loved Kai, and you only wanted me to get at him!" Tears flooded her eyes. "You make me sick!"

Tala managed to find his tongue, the two formidable females both glaring at him anger. He settled himself, he could handle this situation.

"Has it ever occurred to you two ladies that Kai faked that whole thing?" He hissed.

"And why would he do that Tala? Why would he bother? Besides, your nose got broken on that same night! Hah! Walked into a door my ass!" She yelled. "Get out of my life Tala, then damned well sort your own out!"

Tala glared at each of them, unable to find an argument which would save him. He turned and walked past them to the door, however, before he reached it, it was opened fully. The sole person, to whom his hate revolved around stood there, and there was the smirk, that smirk that he wanted to carve right off that mouth.

"So the wedding's off?" Kai asked jovially.

Tala howled and threw himself at the man, determined to kill him, or die trying. However, before he even reached Kai, a gigantic hand seemed to materialize, and snatch him from mid-air-leap. Dane grabbed Tala and slung him against a wall, eye to eye.

"You either need to leave right now, or hope to god you can afford a fucking good doctor.." he said calmly.

* * *

It was barely minutes later, and the four of them stood at the window, watching the Taxi pull up, ready to receive Tala.

Hael sighed.

"I can't believe I almost believed him, I really thought he.. loved me…"

"Tala will never love anyone, he might pretend to love someone, but only if in doing so will elevate him into some position of power." Kai muttered.

"Dane," Muttered Mrs. Kinyonova, noticing howKai and her daughter could not tear their eyes apart from each other,"will you please take me to little Kimmy, I'd like to take her for a walk of the grounds, join me?"

Hael's older brother still clearly distrusted Kai, but conceded and took his mother by the arm and led her towards the door.

Kai turned to Hael, and took a deep breath. This was it. If he did this right, then his life might just be worth living.

"Hael... Everything in my life has been an utter waste, for the last two years... I... don't know how to explain it.."

"Kai.." She said, smiling at him, "What makes you think you _need_ to explain?"

Suddenly there was an earsplitting bang, and a scream. The pair turned to see Dane wide-eyed and staring blankly at his mother who lay on her back, a hand clutching her throat and blood staining the carpet. It seemed like there was a moment frozen in time, as Hael drew in a breath, that moment seemed to stretch into eternity. Then, she screamed.

Tala stood, a gun in his trembling hand. His eyes alight with madness, his skin pale.

Kai howled in pain and fury at the sight of the woman, who lay lifeless on his floor, a woman who he had gently come to love as he suspected a son might love a mother. He took one step forward, before the second shot. There was an agonizing pain. A fall. Then nothing….

* * *

**_WR: Im done for now, R&R people… I THINK… there will be just one chapter more…._**


	8. Chapter 8

Oh the bliss of everlasting stillness. The total darkness, the warmth and the silence that death brought. But… no… it wasn't silent. There was a very faint noise, it was almost impossible to hear…. A quiet "bleeping" every two seconds.

He wanted to find the source of this noise, if he did, perhaps he could stop it. Silence it, and it would allow him to float in this calmness for eternity. Silence was all he wanted. A silence so deep even his mind would be quiet. But it would never be quiet as long as that bleeping continued. His mind was telling him to shut it off, and until it was shut off, he would never rest. He knew nothing other than this simple motive… not his past, not his name.. .nothing. He drifted closer, and steadily it grew louder, he felt like he was being pulled from thick mud. It was a slow process, he felt heavy and tired, but all the time the noise grew louder. He must be almost there.

But as he got closer he heard a distant voice.

"Oh Kai… please don't die…"

Kai… was that his name? That voice was beautiful, even though it sounded so sad…. He was sorry, for he knew it would become sadder still. He wanted to die, all he was doing was trying to stop the "bleeping" and then he would drift back down into the thick oozing stillness of death.

He suddenly seemed to reach a barrier and could get no closer to the sound….. he felt a deep disappointment at this, he did not want to remain in this bliss only to be driven mad by that noise! He began to sink back down into oblivion, perhaps if he got so far away from the noise that he could no longer hear it, then his rest would be untroubled. But no… something warm closed over his hand, it was smooth and it felt good. Another drifting soul perhaps? He drew towards it, and gradually the darkness around him seemed to fade…. And that warmth became a hand….

Hael slowly stroked Kai's hand in hers, her eyes were tear filled, staring at a crease in the white sheet that covered him. His face was covered in an oxygen mask, forcing him to breath… without it he would die in mere moments. His whole upper body was swathed in bandages, the bullet had struck him in his chest, and miraculously had not killed him straight away. His heart had stopped beating a total of four times, over an agonising twelve hours of waiting in the hospital, eventually a surgeon had declared his condition still critical.. but somewhat stabilised.

Since then he had drifted in and out of a deadly coma. There had been points when she had thought he would really die. His heart beating irregularly, his skin cold and pale. He could not breath without aid, a punctured lung had almost ended his life, and would have had they not conveniently been situated in the most highly advanced medical centre on the earth.

Kai's own personnel had opened him up, and removed the bullet, trying to patch up his right lung with internal stitches. But he would never be able to over exert himself again…. Hael had been told that if he lived… _if_…. Then he would get out of breath exceedingly quickly and that he would be on medication for the rest of his life. But she didn't care, all she wanted was for him to wake up, and be alright. 3 weeks had passed and she had spent everyday next to him, stroking his hand, and talking quietly to him. She didn't know if any of it got through, but she felt that somehow …. Somehow if she could help him by doing it…. Then she would!

She sighed. She could not cope with a second death. Kai was all she was clinging to now. There had been nothing the surgeons could do for her mother. She had died within seconds, drowning in the blood which had flooded her chest. She had cried almost continuously from that moment, and was exhausted. With great difficulty she raised her gaze to Kai's handsome face. Love bloomed strongly in her heart…. That bullet had been meant for her… if he died, she would never forgive herself. A sob choked her, and she fell forward onto the bed, her body shaking.

"Don't leave me Kai… not now." She wept.

Her hand clutched his, holding it for dear life, as if this small amount of contact could prevent his death. She almost didn't notice it when his hand twitched in hers, and tightened marginally.

She gasped, sitting bolt up right, and staring wildly at his face, her breath held in her chest, which was fluttering nervously. His eyes flickered open. They swiftly darted around the room, and landed on her. His eyes held fear, confusion and pain. He lay dead still in the bed, his wide eyes on her, his breathing steady.

She leaned forward, smiling gently at him.

"Kai… can you hear me?" She asked softly.

He moved suddenly. His hands flying up to his face, trying to pry the mask from his face.

"Kai! No! You'll die!" she screamed jumping up and trying to wrestle his arms down, pressing desperately on the help button. He fought against her, but his wasted muscles were unable to respond well, he moaned in desperation, his eyes roving in his head.

"Kai!" She yelled, managing to force his hands back on to the bed. At that moment three doctors burst in, and she was quickly pushed aside. A needle was brandished, and she looked away just before they sank it into his neck.

Soon his arms lay still at his side again and he lay, his eyes half open, staring calmly at the ceiling. The only female doctor turned and placed an arm around Hael's shoulders.

"You should go. We need to do some tests, now that he is awake, we will be able to see what sort of lasting damage we are looking at. He may have some slight concussion, but we wont know till we have worked on him." She said guiding her gently from the room. "You have plenty of sleep that you need to catch up on."

Hael cast an uncertain glance over the woman's shoulder, Kai lay there, calm, alive, surrounded by the best trained medical people in the world…. Perhaps she should get some sleep.

She nodded, turning and headed back to her quarters. Ten minutes later she fell gratefully onto her bed, just having time to offer up a quick prayer, asking that Kai should live, before sleep claimed her.

* * *

Hael was woken by a timid knocking on her door. She moaned, and sat up, rubbing slumber from her eyes.

"Ugh… come in!" she yelled.

She looked up as Dane stuck his head round the door. Her heart seemed to stop… his expression was grave and sad. Kai had died! She knew it, instantly her eyes started to brim with tears…

"Silver… the doctors want to talk to you…."

She nodded dumbly. Dane's head retreated and she swiftly got dressed into simple jeans and a T-shirt. She raced to join her brother in Kai's office, where his staff awaited them.

As she sat at the desk, she felt like her heart was in her mouth. Her brother had grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Hael…. Kai. Well, he…" The female doctor started.

"He… he's dead?" Hael breathed, barely above a whisper.

"No, he's alive and well. But… you see. He has suffered major concussion, he has massive memory loss. He can still read, write, tell you what the capital of Russia is… but… he had no idea who he is. He does not know anything about what has happened in his life, he doesn't know his name, your name, how he grew up…." Her voice tailed off at the look on Hael's face.

As she heard this, Hael had felt a terrible ache in her heart. He had no memory of her. Her eyes closed and tears fell. She slowly managed to form a few words around her grief.

"And… and how long will it take him to ….. to remember?" She asked shakily.

The woman winced.

"We think… after having reviewed the data … it is highly unlikely he will ever recover what he has lost…All we can do is send him to someone who can teach him about his life and who he is. There is an asylum on the other side of Moscow which will have him…."

"He's not a mad man!" Shouted Hael, standing up. "He is not going to be sent to a mental hospital, just because Tala tried to kill him!" Fury blazed within her.

"Well, what else would you suggest Miss. Kinyonova?" One of the other doctors said, folding their arms.

For a moment Hael was silent, and the doctor smiled smugly, opening his mouth to say more, but the Russian girl cut him off.

"I'll take him." She said.

"I -what?" Said the doctor, shocked.

"I'll take him. I was closer to him than most, I can teach him about who he is." She said, her eyes lighting up in determination.

"Ridiculous!" The third and last doctor said. "You have no experience in caring for a brain damaged patient, you wouldn't know where to begin!"

"Then you can help me. I'll stay here with him, familiar surroundings might help to jog his memory, and if you think I'm doing a shoddy job then you wise doctors can give me a hand." She said.

"I-well… its.. its not that simple…" The woman stuttered.

"Of course it is, what could be simpler?" Dane said from, his seat. His eyes bored into the three doctors.

"Well fine!" The doctor said, defeated.

Hael smiled.

"Now then… I'm off to see my new patient." With that she turned and walked form the office.

Her heart was heavy, but set in solid determination. Kai needed her now more than ever. She promised herself that she would teach him everything about his past, about them. She would research his family tree and tell him about them. She would walk him around the grounds of the Abbey. She loved him, and a fierce fire lit within her, and she would make damned sure he would remember that he loved her too.

* * *

_**WR: yup that was the last chapter of seeing you… you may remember that a while ago I considered writing a true colours trilogy, well I am. Look out for the final instalment: True Colours: Loving You. And thanks to all you peeps who reviewed, im just glad u have enjoyed my work :)**_


End file.
